Soul's Mission
by soul-maka-kid98
Summary: Soul has realized how he feels for Maka, and begins to try and swoon her with his sexy ways. But some of his not-so-subtle hints land him back to square one! A collection of  at least what i think are  funny scenes :  Enjoy SoulXMaka
1. The Mission Begins

Soul sat up in bed after a crazy dream of him and Maka getting it on. He felt a hard one in between his legs and he groaned. He'd been having dreams like this for a while, thanks to his' raging hormones.

"Ugh, so un cool" He muttered, standing up and putting on his clothes once the boner had subsided.

While his' hormones were raging, he thought it'd be a good time to try and seduce Maka with subtle then not-so-subtle hints of his feelings.

Hence begun his' mission to get into Maka's pants.

-Day 1—

Grinning, Soul took two popsicles out of the freezer. The icy treats had been compared with, well, a dong.

The thought of Maka passionately licking and sucking it made Soul even more excited. He walked over to her, Popsicle in hand. At the moment, Maka was watching one of her drama shows, curled up on the couch, he long legs folded at her knees.

He stuck his' in his mouth then handed one out to her. "Here you go" Soul said, extending the Popsicle. Hesitantly, Maka took it. Soul sat next to her, his eyes straining to view what he thought would be a steamy scene.

Instead, Maka bit into it, emitting a loud crunching noise. Soul winced as half of the popsicle broke off and Maka chewed on it. Finishing the other half shortly after, she glared at Soul and shoved the stick up his nose.

"Pervert." She said, then walked out of the room.

-Day 2—

The next day, Soul woke up to the smell of Maka making breakfast. Grinning at another chance to make Maka fall for him, Soul got up and changed.

Maka was standing over a hot stove, scrambling eggs in short jean shorts with an apron. Soul grinned to himself yet again and snuck over to her.

Placing one hand on her stomach and another over her eyes he burrowed his face into her neck "Smells good…" he whispered.

Within a few seconds, eggs were in his hair, and a hit in the face with a steaming pan had sent him flying.

"Don't ever sneak up on me." Maka said. "Oh, and you can make your own breakfast."

-Day 3—

Maka was walking down the road at night towards a midnight sale at the bookstore. Soul had earlier paid Black*Star to jump out and scare Maka, and Soul would save her. As she neared the corner where Black*Star was stationed, Soul got ready.

All of a sudden, the bushed rustled for a second, then a disguised Black*Star jumped out, next to Maka. Black*Star pulled out a gun and tied a bandana in her mouth. As Soul prepared to jump, Maka pulled the bandana out of her mouth.

"Oh, hey Black*Star. What's up?" Maka said calmly.

"Uh, I'm not the god Black*Star! But he seems like a pretty cool guy! Right?" Black*Star said, trying to stay in character.

"Are you into cosplay now or something? I think Soul likes that kinda anime. You should go show him. Oh, there he is now." Maka replied.

Cursing, Soul begun to think of a new idea.

-Day 4—

Maka was tieing up her pigtails in the bathroom one day with the door open. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Soul entered and undid one of the pigtails and pulled her hand away from the side of her head that she was about to put up.

"You know, you are pretty sexy with your hair down" Soul whispered into her ear.

However, he didn't notice the giant dictionary she was reading from as she fixed her hair.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAA" She begun, raising the book.

"Oh SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT NOOOO" Soul cried, stumbling backwards.

"CHOP!" Maka finished, and as the book connected with his' head, everything faded to black and the last thing he saw was a small bit of the area under her skirt.

'I can die happy now' Soul thought as he went unconscious.


	2. So close, yet so so far

Hoping Maka had begun to get the hint, Soul decided to be a bit more bold, yet at times to step down, to leave her wanting for more.

-Day 5—

After taking a quick shower, at least a long enough one to get his hair wet and dripping and steam rising from his body. Deciding he'd ask where the shampoo was (he'd hidden it under his bed) he begun out.

The plan was to show up, sexy and steaming and ask Maka where the shampoo was, seemingly coincidental, but his' sexy ways would have Maka pulling the towel off. He squirmed at the thought and tied the towel around his waist.

"Makaaaa…Do you know where the shampoo is?" Soul asked, trying to seem casual and loose.

A loud cry of alarm went off, but not in Maka's voice. The familiar sound of Crona's protesting went off.

"SOUL YOU BASTARD!" Maka yelled, throwing a book at his' face. His hands went up to his face on instinct and the white towel flew off, revealing Soul's "family jewels"

Crona lit up to the color of a tomato. "I-I don't know how to deal with this! Soul's naked! Maka! Helppp!"

"YOU FUCKING PEDOPHILE CREEPER FUCKTARD!" Maka yelled, stomping on his' groin. She then turned to Crona and held him. (A/N: I prefer to think of Crona as a boy. Sorrry)

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Crona" Maka said, holding the shaking and traumatized Crona.

"Now Soul can't make babies! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona moaned. Maka stared at the top of his' pink head, unsure how to react to that.

-Day 6—

On a stormy night, Soul yet again was at his' plan. He got up, fixed his hair and checked his breath before heading across the hall to Maka's room.

He slowly creaked open the door and whispered "Maka?"

Maka gave a grunt from under her covers, obviously sound asleep until Soul had entered. "Whattya waaant," Maka groaned, sleepy and annoyed.

"Can I sleep in here with you? I have an uncool fear of lightning." Soul said, twirling his fingers.

"You love storms. You told me yesterday." Maka grumbled. "Now get out before I throw my alarm clock at you."

"But Maka…Please…" He said, straining and trying to sound desperate.

His techinique worked and Maka caved in.

"Fine." She grumbled. She took a pillow and threw it down next to her bed. "Make any noise and I'll make SURE you don't wake up in the morning."

Soul winced. "Uh, I can't sleep in your bed or something? The floor is awfully cold…."

"Too. Fucking. Bad." Maka hissed, the rolled over onto her side so her back faced Soul.

He already had badly crushed balls and a mini dent on his forehead. What else was there to loose? He inched closer until he stealth fully was on the bed. He wrapped his arm carefully around Maka, hoping she wouldn't lash out at him.

To his surprise, Maka instead reached and held his hand.

Then, he was flipped over and lying face up on the floor.

"Not yet, big boy" Maka said. When Soul didn't move, she began poking his face and giggling. When there was still no response, she ran to get her markers, bras, and underwear. It was easy to dress a limp Soul in her bra after she had taken of his' shirt. She then pulled her underwear over his' pants and put heavy makeup on him. Then she made a moustache on him. Stepping back to view her work, she was rather impressed.

A few pictures later, Maka dragged Soul out and propped him up against the dumpster outside the apartment and went back to sleep.

~~PLEASE HELP! IM RUNNING OUT OF GOOD IDEAS FOR WAYS OF SOUL TO TRY (and fail) AT GETTING MAKA! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU'RE HOW I KEEP ON WRITING~~


	3. Druken party

(Thanks or all your ideas! Brianne thanks you very much 3)

Now Soul was getting a little bit desperate. He had gotten some ideas off a website and readied himself to put them into action. "Maka, you will be mine!" He yelled, and then got ready for his' next plan.

-Day 7—

Soul had picked out a scary movie to watch with Maka tonight. Maka usually hated them, leaving Soul alone in the dark room to watch heads get hacked off by himself. But tonight, curiosity got the best of Maka and she agreed to sit and watch the horror movie.

As they sat down on the couch, Soul scooted over a bit every few seconds until they were pretty close. Using the old technique of yawning and stretching, he put his arm carefully on Maka's skinny shoulder.

Instead of her bare shoulder thanks to her blue tanktop, he touched something fuzzy. A loud hiss went off and two tiny fangs were sunk into his hand. Howling with pain, Soul held his bitten hand.

A very pissed off cat Blair got off his shoulder and hissed at him. Next to Soul, Maka rolled her eyes.

"Damn, and I thought she loved you. Nice job hitting her though." Maka said, then proceeded to put her arms behind her head. Risking a peek at her boobs, Soul got an instant nosebleed. He quickly looked away so Maka wouldn't see. "What's wrong?"

Soul quickly waved her away. "Nothing…" But Maka didn't leave him alone. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him closer to inspect him.

"Wait, is your hand bleeding?" Maka asked, unsure why there was so much blood. When she noticed it was coming from his nose, she sighed. "You are such a pervert sometimes…"

She then took the popcorn and left. Soul sighed, another attempt failed. He liked this approach though. Maybe next time when Blair wasn't here he'd try it again…

-Day 8—

At Shibusen, Kid waved down Soul and Maka as they were about to leave.

"Hey Kid. What's up?" Maka asked, rocking on her heels, a habit she did when she was antsy or anxious.

"Patty and Liz thought it'd be fun to have a party at my place tonight, since it's Friday and all. Black*Star and Tsubaki are also coming. Whatya think?" Kid said, his formal voice making the sentence 10x sexier.

Maka's brow furrowed, no matter how many times sexier his voice made any sentence. Hell, hecoulda said he just took a giant shit and wiped his ass with hands and spent all day licking them and he'd still be able to get laid later that night. However, Maka replied "I dunno…We have a lot of homework…"

Soul rolled his eyes at that comment. "Oh well. You can do that tomorrow." Then he turned back to Kid and grinned "sure, we'd love to come. What time?"

"Be at my house at 7. Bring sleeping clothes though in case anyone…Can't make it home" Kid replied, and winked.

Of course, that meant Black*Star probably would be bringing alcohol or something. This made Maka squirm slightly but she eventually gave in and smiled at Kid and nodded.

"Excellent! I'll see you tonight then! Bye!" Kid said, already walking away. Maka and Soul waved back then headed back on their way home.

They were halfway home when Soul's brain did mental math. Maka+Beer=Drunk Maka. Drumk Maka+Soul= Drunk MakeOut. He looked over at Maka through the corner of his eyes, and she seemed to have realized about the same thing, judging by her red face.

"Just to let you know, I don't plan on drinking, so don't get any perverted thoughts just yet." Maka said, her voice sounding irritated, but not completely against the idea yet.

Sure, Maka was a bookworm, a bit stuck up, kinda not attractive at times and hurt Soul a hella lot, but Soul still loved her. She was his' partner, his crush. And he was still planning on getting in her pants. Much more confident, Soul began to think up a brilliant plan.

-Later that night, around 6:50—

Soul and Maka took off towards Kid's house, Maka in a black skirt and purple tank top, Soul in baggy jeans and a dark green T-shirt. The walk to Kid's house wasn't long, but definitely quiet. The two walked side by side, but a barrier seemed to be in between their hands.

Earlier that night, Soul had called up Black*Star to ask what he was bringing. He then paid him 10 bucks to get Maka to drink as much as possible, whatever means necisarry.

Sure, Soul's conscience was outweighing the situation, but his hormones were screaming. He blocked out any second thoughts, and looked forward to what would happen.

The only other time Maka had gotten drunk, she blurted out to everyone she was on her period. Apparently, instead of getting sleazy, she tells the truth. A little beer and truth or dare would be the best for a confession.

Soul forced himself not to squeal like a little girl or anything as the approached Kid's place. After a walk up his' giant steps, they arrived at his house.

After some lying around doing virtually nothing, Black*Star broke out the alcohol. Patty jumped at it, Liz took a few sips of one bottle, Kid snuffed his nose at it, Tsubaki looked like she might throw up, and Black*Star had downed 4 in a few seconds flat.

"C'mon Makaaaa, join innnnn" Black*Star cooed, his words slurred and mushed together.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good." Maka said, rolling her eyes and stepping back slightly, holding up her can of Coca-Cola.

"Hahahaha! Maka's afraid of loosing a little drinking game to god here, aren't cha, Makaaa?" No Black*star was stumbling, holding a bottle out to Maka. Maka frowned and her eyebrows knitted together. After saying a few choice words to Black*Star, she took a sip from the bottle.

Sure, Maka had drunk before, but only the tiniest bit. Not as msuch as what had come rushing into her pucked mouth. She paused, swishing the contents around a bit before taking another swig.

Soul quickly whispered to Tsubaki he wanted to play Truth or Dare but was too shy to say something as uncool as that. The innocent Tsuabki took the bait, and within a few seconds, they all were in a circle, going in turn, giving outrageous dares such as making Kid have to shave an unsymettical pattern on his head, Black*Star had to strip to his underwear and talk in a Southern accent for the rest of the night, and Patty had to chug 2 beers in under one minute.

A bit frightened, Maka decided to go with truth. Black*Star immediately asked who she liked. Blushing, Maka decided she'd drink her way out. Taking a few quick swings of beer, she wobbled slightly, landing on Soul.

"Oops, ehehehe…" Maka said, sitting back up. When realization struck her that she was giving in and getting drunk, she handed Soul the bottle and excused herself to get water.

Her 10 minute drunk moment passed on, and Maka was once again a bit more sober. They decided to skip Maka, much to Soul's protesting, and within a fw minutes, the last beer was consumed by Black*star and Patty.

"waaaaah, all the beers' gone, nee-chan!" Patty whined to her sister.

Inwardly crying due to another chance gone, Soul decided to go to bed already.


	4. So Much For the Internet

(Thanks guys for all the ideas! I meant to say this in chapter 3 but I forgot so here it is now! Your ideas were brilliant and I loved them all! I will try and do each of them! Thanks again! And keep sendin' 'em in!)

His determination was fading quickly by now. Deciding he'd go for it a few more times, Soul got ready for another day of trying to get into Maka's pants. Or skirt. Wichever was fine.

-Day 9-

Since Maka was slightly hungover, Soul opted to cook breakfast for her. He arranged it nicely, slaving over the hot stove for all of the morning, cooking all of her favorite foods.

Soul placed it all on the table and walked to Maka's room to wake her up and tell her food was ready.

As he entered, Maka was lying with the covers kicked off, in uber short shorts and another low cut tanktop. Her face was red and she was panting. The fan was blowing and the windows were also open.

"It's so…Hottt" Maka moaned, her hand on her forehead. Soul looked at her, a bit concerned. He placed his hand on her forehead, moving hers out of the way.

"Do you have a headache? Could it be you're just hungover?" Soul questioned, removing his hand from her lukewarm head.

"Nyaaaa, lie down with me~" Maka sang, grabbing Soul and pulling him to her. She fell asleep almost immediately, and Soul found himself drifting off slightly too, his hands on her butt, kissing her neck. When she didn't object, Soul never knew he could be as happy as he was that moment. He then drifted off…

…To be awoken by a scream from Maka.

"WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED AND WHY THE FUCK WHERE YOU TOUCHING MY ASS!" Maka yelled, jumping out of the bed and looking down on him.

"It's not my fault! You pulled me down and asked me to sleep with you!" Soul yelled in protest. Maka let out another squeal and pointed at the door.

"OUT. NOW."She roared. Soul noticed Maka blushing slightly, and biting her nail as he exited like a disciplined puppy.

Maybe he'd finally made a little progress!

-Day 10—

After a few more research nights, Soul had seen that girls loved surprises. So when Maka was coming home from a party with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, Soul turned out all the lights and clutched a bouquet of red roses in his hand.

When he heard the sound of her footsteps approaching, He hid behind a table near the entrance.

Maka entered, throwing her bag on the table and turning on the lights.

At that moment, Soul jumped out yelling "WELCOME BACK!"

Maka screamed and jumped back, he adrenaline pumping. With a swift move, she pulled out a bottle of pepper spray and let it out in Soul's face.

Soul's screams joined in the chorus of Maka's as he held his burning eyes. Maka stopped a few steps infront of him, a cattleprod out and ready, but when she noticed it was Soul, she stopped and stared at him for a few seconds before yelling "SOUL! WHAT THE FUCK!"

By now, Soul was on the ground still yelling and shaking. Maka knelt down and helped him, shaking her head.

The main thought running through Soul's head was 'Fucking internet!'

~~Keep on sending in your ideas! They really help! Thanks again~~


	5. Gay Pride, Apparently

(Eeeheehee these ideas you guys are sending me are brilliant! Special thanks to crazychick1313, your ideas are fricken' hilarious!)

-Day 11—

Today was Maka's birthday, and Soul was so happy with all the ideas running through his head. He had placed roses and a gift on her bedside, with a few more on the kitchen table for when she woke up. He had also made reservations at her favorite restaurant.

However, Black Star had an idea that Soul could do. Along with Kid, the two grabbed Soul in the middle of the night and dressed him nothing but a Speedo and wrapped a bow around him.

They then put a note that said "unwrap me!" and propped him up in Maka and Soul's apartments' kitchen. They then left him there for Maka to find.

Soul woke up to Maka's disgusted yelling.

"Oh! Maka! Good morning and happy birthday! What do you think of your present?" Soul said, grinning.

"You sick freak!" Maka cried, turning to run back to her room.

"Wait!" Soul cried. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?"

Maka let out a disgusted scoff and ran. Soul scratched his head, wondering what was wrong when he felt a bow in his head. He pulled it off, along with a long ribbon that snaked around his shirtless body.

Wait. Shirtless?

Soul dared a look down to see a bow also on his crotch, covering a small blue spedo. That was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

-Day 12—

Soul's morale was lessening with each failed attempt at winning Maka's heart. After organizing a small trip to the movies with Maka, Soul once again felt like he might be making the slightest bit of progress.

It was a hot and muggy day, so Maka couldn't object too much when Soul brought up the air conditioned movie theater.

When Soul and Maka arrived, Soul sure as hell didn't expect to see Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki hanging around outside.

"Hello." Tsubaki greeted, smiling sweetly at the pair.

"Hey," Soul and Maka said, waving to the group of their friends.

"We were just going to see a movie. Care to join us?" Kid said, motioning towards the ticket booth. After buying their tickets and ignoring a grumbling Soul, they all sat down, Soul and Maka next to each other, with Black*Star and Tsubaki to Soul' s right, and Kid, Liz, and Patty to Maka's left.

Apparently, it was a horror movie. Something about Saw 12 or whatever.

Soul hoped Maka would get scared and hold on to him, but she had yet to do that by the climax of the moive.

Right when a stake was shoved through the guys eye, someone latched onto Soul, a high pitched scream ringing through his ear. He opened his shut eyes to see not Maka's face looking at him, but Black*Stars.

Everyone's face turned to look at a very scared Black*Star holding onto a confused Soul.

Maka's mouth became a tilted line and she murmured "You never told me you were like that…I guess explains that thing with Crona…"

"WAIT WHAT!" Soul cried, pushing Black*Star off him.

"No, it's okay. Gay pride and all that stuff. Well, shit, I always wanted a gay best friend!" Maka said, patting Soul on the shoulder, then excusing herself to the restroom.

'Great,' Soul thought 'now she thinks I'm gay.'


	6. Evans, Soul Evans

(Yahoooo! So many ideas have filled my head, and I can't wait to use them! So here we gooo~ Thanks to The StormBorn and crazychick1313, you guys have helped me so much! )

-Day 13—

After watching a marathon of James Bond movies, Maka swooned over the actor.

"He's so sexy! Especially how he says 'Bond. James Bond.' Eeeek!" Maka squealed as they finished the movie. Soul smiled and turned to her.

"Evans. Soul Evans." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Lost. Get Lost." Maka hissed, taking her hand out of his grip.

-Day 14—

Maka was getting ready for a night out with her Papa to go see some play or whatever. She was interested in it, but sure as hell didn't plan on going with her perverted father.

As she finished putting on perfume, she stepped out of her bathroom to find Soul passing by. He sniffed the air lightly, picking up the strong scent of the new perfume Liz had bought her for her birthday.

Taking the opportunity for another pick up line he had read for just this sort of occasion, Soul opened up his dumb mouth again.

"What's the name of your perfume? Catch of the day?" Soul said, wagging his eyebrows. He realized how lame it sounded when he said it out loud, and cringed slightly.

Upon hearing this, Maka gave him a hurt look. "Are you saying I smell like a fish? Bastard!" She screamed in fury, smacking him with her high heeled shoes she was holding.

As Soul laid on the ground, with a small puncture wound the size of a heel on his' forehead, he thought a familiar thought.

"Fucking Internet."

-Day 15—

After searching on the internet for the cutest bear he could find, he decided on some pink one that he found on a random site. After selecting the gift wrap option and telling them to write a note that says "Dear Maka, I hope you enjoy this gift. Please think of me whenever you use it," Soul smiled and placed his order, feeling like a genius.

A few days later, the package arrived and Soul placed it outside her door and knocked on it slightly. He quickly hid behind the corner and watched as she opened it. She read the card and smiled, then began to slide the wrapping paper off.

Soul's heart beat fast as she moved the tissue paper inside and uncovered her gift.

Her smile quickly fell as she gazed upon the gift. Her face lit up with anger and she dropped the box immediately. She turned around to see Soul's head peeking from around the corner.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Maka screamed, running at him and tackling him. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

She then waved a pink item in his face.

It took Soul a few seconds to realize what it was. When he did, his face lit up too.

Another yell of fury and the pink dildo was up his nose.

"Now you can fuck yourself." Maka hissed, then slamming her door, leaving Soul with the now vibrating dildo up his nose. He let out a groan before passing out again.


	7. Petting Zoo Pedophilia

(Sorry to hear some are getting bored in this! I'll do my best to work harder and make a great chapter!)

-Day 16—

As Soul and Maka were sitting in the kitchen one day, Maka reading the paper and Soul making faces on his eggs with ketchup, Maka let out a squeal of delight.

"Look Soul! A new petting zoo is opening today!" Maka said, shoving the article in his face.

"Isn't that for like, 4 year olds?" Soul grunted, too tired to realize Maka was being nice to him.

"MAKA CHOP!" She yelled, hitting him with a random dictionary she kept for just the sort of occasion.

"Okay okay! We'll go to your petting zoo." Soul groaned, touching the new indent on the crown of his' head.

When they arrived, Soul noticed he was right. A bunch of 4 to 5 year olds were running around feeding food pellets to various animals.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A FREAKING BUNNY!" Maka yelled, breaking Soul's train of thought. She hurried over to the tiny bunny and began petting it tenderly.

Soul smiled, then went to pet it too. It hissed and bit him, then hopped over to the side of the cage Maka was standing at.

"Soul! Buy food pellets! NOW." Maka said, not looking up from her bunny. Soul groaned then went to buy the food pellets. Realizing he put on the wrong jacket and pants, the put his share in his back pocket and handed Maka the rest.

"Yay~" Maka sing-songed, feeding the bunny a bit. Soul smiled to himself, captivated by her smiling face. Then, he felt a nip at his butt.

He turned around, expecting to see some crazy kid, or Black*Star or something. Instead, a goat chewed like a cow on something black, blue, and yellow. Soul realized it was the back pocket of his pants, and the face of a baby chick. The very same chick that used to be on the back of his boxers.

He froze for a second, when the voice of a little girl rang out "MOMMY THAT BOY HAS A HOLE IN HIS PANTS!"

Soul's hands quickly went to cover the hole when an officer came up. "Think you're cool for running around showing off your body to little kids? You're a sick person." He hissed, dragging him off.

"Wait NOOOO" Soul yelled. Maka sighed and little kids began throwing food pellets at him.

-Day 17— (Note, time jumps around in this fic. It's back to Maka's birthday, 'kay?)

Maka's birthday had rolled around again. Kid had rented a big fancy karaoke room for her and the rest of their little group. Yet again, Kid and Black*Star were set on ruining any chances for Soul to swoon Maka again.

Soul had chosen his favorite song and was waiting for everyone else to be ready. He had been practicing singing for quite a while and was ready to dedicate this song to Maka.

However, Kid and Black*Star had a different idea of a song for him to sing.

Kid had sung "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake, making Tsubaki, Maka, and Liz all blush. Black*Star sang "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring, but barely got any lyrics correct because he was singing "I'M GONNA GO FAR CAUSE IM A GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, BITCHESSSS!"

Patty sang "The Duck Song" by The Ultra Cheesy Flubbed Up Nuclear Cheesballs (Yes they're real, look 'em up), Liz sang "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne , Tsubaki sang "E.T." by Katy Perry, and Maka chose "Misery Business" by Paramore.

Finally, Soul got up and took the microphone. He thought he'd be singing "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet. But Kid had changed the song right before.

"Maka, this is for you!" Soul said, grinning. Maka blushed and smiled.

Instead of "Whispers in the Dark", a different song played.

"Birthday Sex" started blasting.

Maka's eyes widened as the song started. Soul started reading the lyrics without singing.

"Don't need candles or cake, just need your body to make…Birthday sex, birthday sex…" Soul said without thinking. "WAIT. NO!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!" Maka yelled, hitting him over the head with the microphone until he passed out. She then threw him into a room full of old ladies playing Mahjong.

"Now then! Lets eat some cake!" Maka said happily.


End file.
